Imagine
by GM
Summary: Buffy and Giles discover even more about the Fated Connection.


bufated2

__

Imagine   
By Maura Kelly and GM

****

EMAIL: _IcyKnights@aol.com OR martin5@qnet.com_   
**RATING**: PG14   
**SPOILERS**: After the PROM and before GRADUATION 1 and 2 episodes   
**FEEDBACK**: That would be nice, we always appreciate it.   
**SUMMARY**: Buffy and Giles discover even more about the Fated Connection. **_Second in the Fated Connection series._**

****

DISCLAIMER: These wonderful characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Productions, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network, we don't mean to no infringe on any copyrights. 

Wind rustled the pages of the large book, fluttering the corners of the soft, dry, crisp, old paper in the arid California breeze. Rupert Giles absently tapped the end of a pen on the pages and studied the paragraph under the illustration of a grotesquely deformed human face common to vampires. He reread the section three times before realizing he was keeping time to the music, mouthing the words of the old rock and roll song rather than absorbing the contents of the material. With a sigh he leaned back in his chair and dropped his pen, intending to shut off the radio, but the end of, I SAW HER STANDING THERE, was just too enjoyable and he let it finish. Removing his glasses and rubbing his face, he momentarily paused to delight in the warm breeze, the fresh scent of spring, the nostalgic tingles revived by the songs of his youth. 

This Saturday morning the high school was quiet. His Slayer off on a shopping spree with Joyce Summers, her mother, and Willow Rosenberg, her best friend, at a mall in San Diego. The box of reference books sent up from his cousin Ian Matheson in LA, arrived during the week and Giles took advantage of the quiet respite to glance through them. Ian had promised they contained relevant information that would be helpful to their immediate problem, finding some clue to the Mayor's ascension. The few pages Willow had been able to purloin had given them a base to work from. And Giles hoped that what Ian had sent down would keep them on the right track. Not that he had specifically outlined, in detail, exactly what he needed, but Ian was intuitive, and lately seemed to be in tune with his requirements. 

Typical of Sunnydale California, May was spring-like and temperate. El Nino had taken its toll last year. This year La Nina brought nice, moderate sunshine and an abundance of early poppies and other flora native to the region. Now acclimated to California, he appreciated the mild weather, the fresh fruits and vegetables available year round, and the open lifestyle that allowed so much latitude for explanations of weird happenings concerning himself and his charges at Sunnydale High. 

The music though had momentarily transported him back to the warm summers of his youth in England during the infamous Sixties. Before he understood the true weight and responsibility of his future duties as a Watcher. Days when the British replaced American rock and roll sound and he dreamed of being as fun as Dave Clark or as cool as Paul McCartney. Days when he could stroll to the river with his transistor and sing along with every song. 

The oldies station in the area was running a 'Beatles weekend' and about every fourth song was from the Fab Four. The DJ announced a 'triple-header', whatever that was, and the familiar drumbeat of _SHE LOVES YOU_ began. Oldies rock and roll was not something he indulged in much. The Beatles, however, were irresistible. There had been endless youthful hours of solitary daydreams about the Fab Four, convenient idols for the isolated young boy who knew his destiny would never include singing or performances -- but instead be devoted to some unknown young girl who would be his Slayer. 

He tapped the pen again, this time softly singing along as he vainly tried to study the text. Old Watcher journals and priest scribblings were filled with information about all manner of supernatural creatures, but nothing about ascensions. Distracted by his great-grandfather's watcher's journal, he had read the most depressing passages, when Ian Sampson's Slayer, Arden, had been murdered at age Seventeen by a demon. Moving on to other texts he found himself staring at the repulsive sketch of a Regency-era vampyre. His thoughts imagined it into the visage of Angelus, and Rupert slammed his fist on the offending picture. 

Angelus/Angel, the vampire with a soul. Since his return to this dimension -- with his soul intact -- Angel had made life on the Hellmouth discomforting for Giles. Angel's influence on Buffy had tainted the Slayer. Always cunning, Angel tempted Buffy, after his return from Hell, to lie and deceive her family and friends. It had been one of the most painful moments of his life when he realized she had been harboring the vampire. How could she continue to love the monster? How could she protect Angel after all the demon had done to Giles? Unbidden came his own questions of self-interrogation. How could he still love Buffy so much after all the pain she had caused him? The same way Buffy could love Angel after all the demon had done. 

Love. Buffy was right the Slayer and Watcher were fated. 

The song changed to _IF I FELL_ and his mind drifted automatically to Buffy. Her mother had wanted to take her on this shopping spree. Concerned for Giles and the threat recently from Faith, Buffy had not wanted to leave Sunnydale, but stress was at an all time high. Angel's return, the terrible debacle of her birthday and Giles' dismissal from the Council, the new Watcher Wesley, and the Mayor's upcoming ascension all weighed heavily on the shoulders of the Slayer. 

The new threat Buffy perceived from the rogue slayer towards her Watcher (when Faith had attacked Giles) had just compounded their problems. Giles had insisted that Buffy go, not only to please her mother, but because she needed the break. Giles assured her he could handle things at the Hellmouth while she shopped for a graduation dress. But she had made him promise that he wouldn't patrol at all while she was gone. She told him to let Wesley handle it. Never refusing her anything, how could he deny her this simple request? But then, the vision of Buffy in formal wear, coifed to perfection and stunningly beautiful, would make him agree to nearly anything. 

Mrs. Summers had promised a getaway of pure fun and spending. Joyce's gallery had erupted into a trendy success thanks to some unusual South Pacific art acquired a few months before and profits at the moment were soaring. The financial windfall enabled the women to have a first class holiday and graduation would be a memorable event one way or another Giles thought ironically. That thought made him turn back to his books; they needed to find something, anything useful regarding the Mayor's ascension 

The song changed again to IMAGINE his favorite Beatles song, retitled_ I'LL GET YOU_, probably for Americans, he thought. Phrases and words of the song constantly reminded him of Buffy. 

A smile came naturally…   
  


__

"Oh yeah, oh yeah.   
_Imagine I'm in love with you, it's easy, cause I know_   
_I've imagined I'm in love with you, many, many times before . . . ."_   


Singing along he leaned back in the chair, closed his eyes, forcing memories of English lavender and sweet grass and his first innocent loves. But other faces kept intruding -- Buffy, Angelus, Joyce, Buffy, Drusilla, Spike, and Buffy . . . .   
  


__

"It's not like me to pretend, but I'll get you in the end . . . ."   
  


Eighteen. Buffy a legal adult. Yet, she had carried the weight of the Slayer on her shoulders for years.   
  


"_Well there's gonna be a time,_   
_when I'm gonna change your mind_   
_so you might as well resign yourself to me . . . ."_   


Buffy's Watcher. He had failed her so many times over these last few years. Her death at the hands of the Master, Angel's revoked curse, her sorrow at killing Angel -- sending her away from Sunnydale. His betrayal to her during the test on her eighteenth birthday. As a Watcher there were too many failures. He had no right to expect her love, did he? 

She had been so betrayed by him when he had drugged her for that damned test. But after he was fired from the Watcher Council she was instantly in his camp again, supporting him, allowing him to stay as her Watcher and friend despite the Council's official attitude. Watcher and friend. At that time it was all he ever needed from life, but equally a life sentence for less than what he wanted   
  


__

"I'll get you in the end, oh yeah . . . ."   


His first, last and always duty was to his Slayer, fighting beside her on the front lines of danger. Buffy preferred, in most cases, single combat with the demons, and Giles took the backseat of preparation and research support in his role as Watcher. 

Lately as things had begun to change between them he contemplated demanding a more literal definition to his duties as Watcher. Buffy seemed concerned with him continually joining her on nightly patrols, insisting she worried more about him than the undead. But he had started to override her concerns and now with this latest threat from Faith, Giles had been able to keep Buffy company on patrol each night. She had agreed readily knowing that if he was with her she needn't fear for his safety when they were apart. He had promised his Slayer a year ago (following his attempt to kill Angelus after Jenny was murdered), he would never again take insane risks to his safety, and he was compelled to keep his word. He had made a vow to himself; he would do anything to protect her -- even give up his life. 

He returned to concentrating on his research, removing his glasses for a moment to clean them he put them back on, accidentally hitting the bruise on his cheek. A visible souvenir from his encounter earlier in the week with Faith. Opening the old tome, he stared at the old drawing of the hideous caricature of Angelus and tried to read again.   
  


***

  
  


A loud crash startled Giles from his doze, sending a Fifteenth Century, leather-bound monograph to the floor. He managed a fumbled catch of his glasses before they fell to the floor, and adjusted them in time to see his visitor with crystal clarity. 

"Giles!" 

"Buffy!" 

"You're all right!" 

"I -- yes -- " 

"I thought you were going to call me if anything important happened!" his Slayer accused. 

Standing in the doorway, the slight, eighteen-year-old dynamo seemed an incongruously formidable opponent. Exuding a presence beyond her tender youth, she glared at the adult with irate fire in her eyes. 

"I -- uh -- Buffy, I thought you were shopping until -- is it still Saturday?" Shaking the sleepy fog from his brain he collected his thoughts and, as usual in his conversations with Buffy, tried to get a grasp of the untenable dialogue. "Buffy, what are you talking about?" 

The blond Californian loosed her irritation. "The break-in! We agreed you wouldn't handle anything alone! It's too dangerous! We know the Mayor might try something at any time! And then Faith… You promised!" She flung down her purse, advancing on him in a strange mixture of two-year-old-tantrum and thirty-year-old-judge. 

"What break-in?" 

"_The_ break-in!" 

Holding up his hands, Giles fell back on his only resource in situations like this. Surrender. He pleaded for her to calm down, start from the beginning, and explain this criminal act he had no knowledge about. Nonplused at this new information, Buffy leaned on the side of his desk. 

"The police called us early this morning at our hotel. Mom's shop was burglarized last night." 

"That's dreadful. What was taken?" 

"A very unusual looking dagger. Actually I think mom said she wasn't sure how it got into the rest of the...well anyway... I thought . . ." Realization of her impulsive accusations gradually dawning on her, Buffy made a slow retreat. "Well, the dagger had a number of crosses decorating their hilt, you know, religious stuff and I thought they had something to do with the Hellmouth and -- and -- stuff. And you . . . ." Giles' astonishment finally penetrated her impulsive anger and she sighed. "Oh, boy." 

A qualified expert on antiquities, Giles' knowledge extended worldwide in matters of supernatural or religious artifacts. When Joyce Summers' exhibit of Pacific art opened, Giles had mentioned to Buffy and her friends that several Hawaiian pieces symbolized mythological beings in the over-crowded Hawaiian pantheon of the paranormal. He had no concern about the objects since they were merely reproductions, not original artifacts. 

"Buffy, this dagger -- I don't seem to remember them in the articles that came into the gallery." 

"Well, it wasn't really part of the items ordered, mom just assumed, she had ordered it and then had forgotten about it." 

"Can you describe it to me?" 

Buffy told Giles all she remembered of the stolen item and was alarmed by the expression on his face. 

"What does it mean, Giles? What's wrong?" 

"What? Something -- a glimmer." Giles murmured as if he was no longer in the room. 

"Giles, you're giving me the wiggins, with that expression of yours." 

What, oh sorry, Buffy" Trying to dispel the Slayer's anxiety Giles continued placatingly. "It could mean nothing more than a mundane act of crime, Buffy. Your mother's shop has become most popular. Even in Sunnydale, such things as normal, human criminals still exist." 

"Yeah," Buffy conceded, "but don't you think it's odd? There were lots of very expensive thingamabobs there, but the baddies only did the disappearing act with the dagger. I'll grant the jewels on the hilt looked real, but they could have taken, oh I don't know, the way-too-overpriced paintings mom says I'm not supposed to even walk near. Why take the dagger?" 

"Why indeed?" Giles shook his head. 

Buffy shivered, rubbing her bare arms to dispel the chill. "You're worried. Spill all, Giles. What do you think?" 

"I'm not sure," Giles commented pensively. "But the details you have given me on the dagger, Buffy, tells me, it's definitely not a Hawaiian artifact." 

"If it's not Hawaiian, then what is it?" Buffy inquired puzzled. 

"I'm not sure… yet. Do you think I could go and take a look?" 

"Negative on that big time. The cops are still swarming the place at the moment. I'll ask mom later after the cops have left." Her expression became sour of a sudden. "Mom wants me to spend more time learning the ropes of the business." 

The plans surprised Giles. Usually Joyce wanted Buffy out of the way. After Buffy's return from her runaway summer, Joyce became more possessive of her daughter, but that had dissipated, especially after the disastrous Hansel and Gretel incident. Relations with Mrs. Summers and Giles had started out very rocky when Joyce learned Buffy was a Slayer and Giles her Watcher. Buffy's summer sojourn and the Ethan Rayne band candy happening hurt his credibility with Buffy's mother. It seemed to Giles that Joyce had acted almost -- jealous of Buffy's relationship with her Watcher. A few times, Giles had tried to explain the bond between Watcher and Slayer, but Mrs. Summers would have none of it. But over the school year Joyce had begun to realize that some unfathomable bond did exist between the Watcher and her daughter the Slayer. One she probably would never understand. So she tried to accept it and the three had finally worked out a mostly compatible association. 

"Well, I'll look into it." Giles looked up at his Slayer. 

"Yo, Giles I just told you --" 

"Yes, sorry, we must wait until later. And you must satisfy your mother of course, helping her in the gallery. Perhaps it will give you a chance to investigate the history of some of the art?" 

"Oh sure," Buffy snapped, leaping off the desk. "Give me orders just like everyone else! You've already planned my whole life for me, Giles! Isn't that enough? No, you want more," she answered herself, her temper rising with her voice. "Just like mom, who also has my life planned out!" 

She explained that the weekend had consisted of Joyce' surprise plans for Buffy after graduation. She once more lobbied for Buffy to leave Sunnydale to Faith and attend Northwestern University. Joyce had no knowledge that Faith had turned to the dark side of the Hellmouth and was now aiding the Mayor. Nor did Mrs. Summers really release the idea that somehow Buffy could slip out of he responsibilities as the Slayer. 

Dismayed by the expectations, Giles tried to take it all in. Before he could absorb the news Buffy continued, growing more agitated with each revelation. 

"She never listens unless I'm brutally honest. Sorry, mom, as the Slayer I have to stay in Sunnydale till I die? Which probably won't be long anyway! I'm eighteen, but I have no independence -- no life! You dictate to me to work, mom dictates what she wants for my life, my Slayer destiny dictates -- that I slay. Where is there room for me?" 

She stalked from the room, leaving a speechless, shell-shocked Watcher sitting alone in his office. 

Buffy was right, there was little room for her as a person -- she was the slayer. Was that why she had tried so desperately to create a relationship with Angel? Why did it have to be for Angel? All the love and support she could ever need was much closer at hand, but she did not yet see him in that capacity. 

Some time ago he thought Buffy had gotten beyond this identity crisis dilemma, but obviously not. Was the dreaded transformation of the Mayor causing Buffy such anxiety? Was it her lack of future beyond the doomed existence of a Slayer? Slayers -- always-young girls genetically predisposed to be the protectors against the Evil Ones -- lived notoriously short lives. Eighteen was almost middle age for life expectancy in Buffy's calling. 

Wouldn't she live a long and productive life somewhere else, away from the Hellmouth, away from the death-sentence of a Slayer? The thought depressed him nearly as much as the tragic picture she painted with her stinging words. There was no way to help her out of her trap because he was, in some sense one of her jailers. As her Watcher, he was bound to her in an irrevocable destiny, as centuries of Slayers and Watchers had been before them. All he could do for her was make her life, her job as Slayer, easier. He could not change their fated paths. 

He imagined something quite different with his life when he trained at his father's knee to be a Watcher. Like his father, his grandmother, his great-grandfather, he was destined to guide and train a Slayer. Something special met him when he arrived in Sunnydale so long ago. Unlike Buffy, however, he no longer felt trapped in his destined life as a Watcher. It was a privilege to serve as Buffy's mentor and friend. He would never trade it for anything, and he would fulfill his role -- watch over his Slayer -- with his life. Because his Slayer was his life. 

***

"Surprise!" 

Buffy gasped and fell back against the door. It usually took a lot to startle a Slayer, but tonight she was distracted and upset. Her lonely walk home from school had left her melancholy and unhappy; as much from her current situation as from the ugly and embarrassing scream-fest she had delivered to Giles. She would apologize next time they talked. As always, he would forgive her. Why was that? He always forgave her no matter the transgression. Because he loved her that was why. Was Faith right about a fated connection? Would she ever understand what that meant? And did Giles really understand it? Or was he in the dark just as much as she was? 

"Isn't it great?" Willow stood on the stairs, modeling the dress she had purchased in San Diego. Mrs. Summers fidgeted around, adjusting Willow's hair and dress to make the picture detail-perfect. 

"Well, say something!" her mother laughed. "We thought we'd have a fashion show and model your dresses." Joyce wore an expensive dress she had purchased on their buying spree. 

Buffy plastered a smile on her face. Touched by the sentiment of her mom and friend, she floated into the occasion, the emotions never really sinking deeper than her facial expression. On the outside she went through the motions of dressing in her new dress, fixing her hair, and talking about a summer cruise her dad wanted to take her on after graduation. Inside she was still confused, still missing something out of life that she couldn't even define.   
  


***

After searching several hours, admittedly not in a focused frame of mind, Giles failed to find anything relating to the object that had been stolen from the gallery. To be useful in this robbery case, he would have to investigate the scene of the crime, as the saying went. There would also have to be an examination of the artifacts not stolen from the shop. What if this WAS connected with the Mayor? Was involving Mrs. Summers a ploy to distract Buffy? 

***

After the modeling session the three women changed back into casual clothes and put in MY FAIR LADY. Helping her mom set out snack food, they discussed the break-in during the slower scenes in the movie. Buffy vaguely mentioned that Giles could help investigate the theft and Joyce considered the suggestion. 

Joyce Summers felt a variety of negative emotions for Giles; at times, resentment for his role as Watcher and therefore somehow responsible for Buffy being a slayer, embarrassment over the whole band candy debacle, jealousy at the closeness Buffy shared with him. But she had tried to work out these resentments in the last few months. She was aware that the Watcher's connection to her daughter and his devotion to her was what kept her alive and sane in her destiny as the slayer. Wasn't that what Buffy had called what fate had chosen for her -- her destiny? 

"Buffy? Did you hear me? I said you should come with me tomorrow to check out the shop." 

"Oh, yeah, sure, mom. Did the police say anymore about the break-in?" 

"No. Not that I trust their competence, but I hope they can get the dagger back. Maybe Mr. Giles should look into it as you suggested." 

Buffy grinned happily at her mother. "Great mom, Giles is a master at all this antiquity stuff." 

Joyce felt her heart lighten at the grin on her daughter's face, knowing for one of the rare times in their relationship she had said the right thing. "He was certainly very helpful with the new shipment a few weeks ago." 

"Which reminds me, he never saw the dagger when it came in and he says by my description of it doesn't sound Hawaiian." 

Joyce had no theory on the crime, and went back to watching the movie. Buffy found it hard to concentrate on a musical when there were so many stresses vying for her attention. An odd thought strayed into her brain when Eliza came down the stairs, stunningly elegant for the Embassy ball. Henry Higgins, Buffy realized, was in love with Eliza even then, but could not bring himself to admit the emotion. It was in the eyes, Buffy thought to herself. The eyes always betrayed these straight-laced British types.   
  


***

Knowing Buffy was still technically off-duty tonight, Giles had decided to patrol for a short time. Having done a circuit of the park and a brief stop at the Sunnydale cemetery he eventually found himself in front of the Summer's house. 

Standing by a tree in the yard across the street, Giles could see Buffy standing on the porch, waving good-bye to Willow. Bathed in the light spilling from the open door, she seemed like a glowing angel. Although there was nothing angelic about their last conversation, Giles could not discount the heavenly imagery. She was a force on the side of good. She was also all too human, with all the frailties, emotions and flaws incumbent to the Human species. Even as she had shouted at him he knew in his heart she did not blame him for her identity or destiny. Rather, she saw him as a fellow companion in this strange reality of the Hellmouth. They were friends. On a daily basis, their ages, their places in society demanded distance and structure. In their real roles, however, necessity required a rare relationship closer than even blood. As a Slayer, she had to save the world. As a Watcher, he had to protect and train her to do her job. They knew each other well, cared for and depended on each other as Watchers and Slayers had for thousands of years. 

"So, the Watcher is watching tonight." 

Startled, Giles spun round, on guard, warily facing Faith and silently berating himself for being caught off guard. 

"She's going to kill you, Giles." 

"You don't know what the bloody hell you're saying," Giles snapped. 

"Your devotion to her will get you killed one of these days." 

"Is that a threat?" 

"Not from me, that's not what I want from you Giles." Faith intoned, her voice becoming subdued. 

"What do you want, Faith?" 

"What I can't ever have." The Slayer reached up and tried to touch the bruise on his face. Giles grabbed her hand before she could make contact. 

"Don't." At his warning she looked slightly amused, which angered him. "Trying a new tactic, are we Faith?" 

Faith growled under her breath in frustration. "I don't understand you. You have a Slayer right in front of you who is willing to give you everything you could want, and yet you pine after the one who has no interest in you at all." 

The truth in her words stung like acid to his skin, but he kept the anger to the forefront of his mind, repelling the cuts her cruelty delivered with ease. Her tongue was a vicious weapon which frequently hit to his heart with wounding blows. Allowing her to see her success would weaken his frail defenses. Despite his bravado, he was basically at her mercy and she could inflict incredible damage if he wasn't very careful. Revealing no fear, no injury from her truth seemed his only hope. 

"I believe we've had this discussion before, Faith. The answer is still no." 

"Watcher, you're not getting the picture here. A Watcher/Slayer connection. Think of the power that could be at your fingertips." Faith seemed to warm to her subject, moving her body against his. "You could get back at the Council for firing you. Hey, even better, take over the Council if you wanted too." 

"Faith, I don't love you." Giles told her in frustration. Almost preferring her on the physical attack, he silently theorized negative contact between Slayer and Watcher would probably rob any power from the Connection. Not that he would invite an attack, but at least it was a possibility he felt likely. Nor would he share that tidbit of speculation with the volatile Faith. To the erratic rogue Slayer, such a theory would be tantamount to an invitation. "The Fated Connection is a myth, Faith, it has never been proven that bond exists." 

"Propaganda, Giles, you know that. Those old windbags on the council would be too damned scared to let any hint out of the likelihood that that kinda power exists." 

"And what about your friend the Mayor?" 

Sourly she stepped away. "The Mayor is a business associate, I have no friends, if you recall, Buffy took them all." Faith told him bitterly. "And your devotion to her, Giles, is going to be your death." 

Giles looked down at the young girl in front of him, wishing things had turned out differently for her, even after everything what she had done. "You still don't understand Faith, as long as I keep Buffy safe, my destiny is fulfilled." 

Snarling, Faith seemed ready to strike him. 

"Faith, I advise you to take a hike, before I help you along myself." 

The voice intoned threateningly as Angel came out from behind the tree. The vampire was aware that the other Slayer had attacked the Watcher not too long ago. Buffy had been sure to inform him of the incident because she wanted Angel to be around to make sure Faith kept her distance from Giles while Buffy was gone. 

Faith grinned cheekily at the vampire, just daring him to try something, then turned back to Giles. "Just remember, Giles. There's always another Slayer available." 

After Faith had departed Angel stood next to Giles. He didn't say anything for a few minutes as he too observed Buffy's house across the street. Giles waited patiently knowing the vampire had sought him out for a reason. Since Angel's return from hell, they had made it a point to avoid each other as much as possible. 

"We're both doomed, you and I, Giles. Our destiny is forever intertwined with hers, but never the way we want it to be. We're both cursed." 

Fingering the cross in his pocket, Giles studied the demon that had been both friend and enemy to him. "I don't know what you mean." 

"I can never be with her because I'm a vampire. Yet you, you think you can never get that close to Buffy because you're her Watcher. I used to love irony. Now, I just find it pathetic, don't you, Giles?" 

Giles throat tightened in guilt realizing that the vampire had read him so perfectly, the same way Faith had been able to discern his true feelings. Was he so transparent that everyone in Sunnydale knew his unrequited love for his Slayer? 

"Go away, Angel" Giles dismissed tiredly. "Can't you leave her alone tonight?" 

Angel laughed bitterly. "I know you still can't stand to have me around because of how I've hurt you and Ms Calendar -- " 

"And Buffy." 

"Yes, and Buffy. But I've always respected you, Giles. And because of that I came to see you to give you a warning." 

"A warning, about what?" 

"I was over at Willie's place earlier this evening." 

"And?" 

"He mentioned that some guys were prowling around asking questions." 

"About the Slayer?" 

"No about her Watcher." 

"Some of Quentin Travers associates would be my conjecture." 

"Watchers?" Angel asked puzzled. 

"Probably. I've been interfering where I shouldn't." Giles laughed harshly. "Travers did warn me." 

"What will they do?" 

Giles looked at the vampire candidly. "A rogue Watcher, that's almost as bad as a rogue Slayer. What do you think?" 

Angel actually looked ill. "They wouldn't." 

Giles shrugged his shoulders in dismissal. "It really doesn't matter." 

"Yes it does, Giles, because your death would probably kill Buffy." 

The strange observation gave Giles chills of dread. Almost casually, Angel leaned against a nearby tree. The Watcher also leaned back against a tree, watching his companion. 

"I'm not her Watcher. She really doesn't need me anymore." 

"Man, you've got it so wrong, Giles." Angel sighed, then continued. "I may have Buffy's love, but it's a doomed love -- a teenage first love. She was already tired of the bad boy attraction when I broke up with her. And she' may still love me, but after seeing my vicious, Angelus side with Faith -- I could see the affection beginning to be replaced with distrust. And my last declaration that our time together was finished doomed our relationship. With time, what we had together will fade into a bittersweet regret." 

"Does this lecture have a point?" Giles did not bother to disguise the boredom in his tone. 

"Yes, it does." 

"I am grateful for your help with saving Buffy on numerous occasions. I will, however, never trust you completely Angel. You are alive today because Buffy loves you." 

The vampire flinched from the power of the condemnation. "I didn't realize -- you still want revenge don't you? For Ms. Calendar? Or for the torture I put you through?" 

Giles shook his head in despair, his voice strained, quiet. "For what you've done to Buffy. Her love for you has given her nearly unendurable pain. I should have stopped it when I realized . . . . Should have. One more regret from the Hellmouth." 

"Then why didn't you kill me?" 

"Because your death would hurt Buffy too much. If, as you say -- and I believe you're right -- Buffy has begun to draw away from you emotionally, then that is how it must end. Buffy must kill you in her heart. It is the only way she will ever be over you." 

Gravely, Angel nodded. "I know it has to end, and after the Ascension I believe I will have the strength to leave." Angel studied him. "At least you'll be here to take care of her." On Giles' skeptical expression, he clarified. "I also know how devotion between Slayer and Watcher works. She's bonded to you in a way no one else ever could be, Giles. If something happens to you, I don't know if Buffy could survive it." 

"What do you mean?" 

"She leans on you more than anyone else, even me. Maybe the bond is even more than she understands. I've seen that happen, too, Giles. Protection, devotion, love. There's a mutual covenant between you that no one else can share." He stared at the Summers' house, then back to the Englishman. "I knew two Watchers who married their Slayers." At the dangerous expression on Giles' face, he clarified. "I didn't kill them, I just knew who they were. 

Giles glared at the vampire. "You knew them?" 

"One of the couples -- your great-grandparents. That's why you're on the Council. Bloodlines count, don't they?" 

Rupert's grandmother, the privileged daughter of a Slayer and Watcher, had been the most powerful member of the Watcher Council in two centuries. That was why Giles was such a disgrace to his family and the Council when he quit Oxford and rebelled. The only reason he was sent here to Sunnydale, as an active Watcher, were his bloodlines. Family history had perhaps prepared him for the same fate as his great grandfather. Or from breaking the final bonds with the Council in his refusal to betray his Slayer anymore with the insane test on her eighteenth birthday. 

Angel's reflective voice was subdued. "Sometimes ironies make you laugh, because the only alternative is to cry." 

Ironies? A vampire in love with a Slayer? A Slayer in love with a vampire, a rebel-Slayer working for a demon, a witch-in-training and werewolf in love, a Watcher's unrequited love for his Slayer. 

"On the Hellmouth, irony passes into the pathetic," Giles whispered. 

"Someday I'm going to have the strength to let go." The Watcher looked up to stare at Angel, who continued. "On the rebound, after me, she'll probably be tired of bad boys, and date some college kids or some flashy guys with money. But Buffy's heart is going to bring her back to someone solid and supportive and devoted to her and she'll recognize your love for what it is -- to both of you. And I know she'll be in good hands." 

Darting a glance toward the house, Angel turned away, quickly closing into the folds of night. Nerves catching up to his adrenaline-delayed senses, Giles' body shook in residual dread. Partially from Angel's presence, partially from the amazement that the vampire had been so perceptive about the bond between Buffy and Giles. 

"Giles, what are doing hiding across the street from my house and all alone?" 

Giles turned, once again startled by another surprise visitor. "Buffy!" 

"Giles, what's going on?" 

"I -- uh -- I just wanted to drop by and tell you -- uh -- I've been on patrol." 

She stared at him in confusion. "Giles you promised you wouldn't patrol while I was gone." 

"You're back." He reminded. 

Buffy glared at him in mock anger at his comment then she noticed the odd expression on his face. "Did something happen? Are you okay?" 

Touched at her concern he moved closer, his hand reaching for, but not connecting with her arm. "Yes, fine. Thank you. And I haven't been alone." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, first I had a short visit with Faith." 

"What, Faith was here?" She moved closer, inspecting his face. "Did she hurt you?" 

"No, she's changed her tactics for the moment." 

Buffy linked an arm around his, placing her other hand on his shoulder. "Sure? I don't want anything happening to you. I need my Watcher." 

Afraid to give away the turbulent emotions that had been aroused by his discussions with Faith and Angel, he simply patted her hand, basking in the moment of mutual affection. 

"Sorry about earlier -- the yelling part." 

"Oh, don't give it a second thought." 

"I knew you'd say that. I mean, not those exact words, but I knew you'd forgive me. You always do, Giles." She rested her head on his arm. "Thanks." 

"You are welcome. Do you feel better?" 

Buffy looked up at him, scrunched her face in concentration, then beamed him a smile. "Yeah. I'm cool and all centered on the Slayer mode again." She sighed reflectively. "I'm the Slayer, Giles. There's no way to hide from that and I haven't wanted to for awhile, but mom still isn't really with the program. And there lies my problem. She keeps badgering me about learning things about the shop like I'm Eliza Doolittle or something." 

"You've read Pygmalian?" 

Her face screwed into confusion. "What? I'm talking about Eliza. From My Fair Lady. Didn't you ever see it?? It's British, you know." 

His smile was tolerant. "Yes, I'm familiar with the work." 

"Anyway, the gallery and going to college and stuff, mom is just non-stop. But I know I need to be who I am, and I can't do that without you." Before he could offer an argument, she hurried on. "And I need my Watcher to do me a favor." 

"Anything, of course, Buffy. Except driving you to that Violent-something-or-other concert you wanted to go to next month." 

"No, never mind that, Giles. I need you to help me with this break-in at mom's store. The dagger -- I think there's something fishy going on with it." 

He agreed to help. She asked him to pick her up at one AM. 

Offering a sunny smile, she admitted, "You're the best, Giles." She gave his arm a quick squeeze, then darted back to the house. 

He sighed deeply, wondering at the muddled complexities in his life. 

***

Reason dictated he take advantage of the time and catch a nap before their scheduled nocturnal jaunt. Thumbing through his grandfather's journal once again, he tried to glean something, anything about the Watcher/Slayer connection that had captured Ian and Arden. Ever since he and Buffy had found out about the Fated Connection, she had wanted to know even more about it. Giles had known of the existence of the connection but like most of the Watchers had never taken it seriously, until now. 

As with most of his experiences since moving to Sunnydale, Giles found reason did not enter into his mind as the hours ticked past. Slowly assembling a small bag of weapons and a flashlight, his thoughts returned to his Slayer. No question, he was too close, too wrapped up in her well being to see anything else. Beyond those obvious emotions, he dared not speculate too closely on his feelings. This obsession seemed a natural evolution of his Watcher duties, but from reading old journals from centuries past, he knew closeness between Watcher and Slayer meant a dangerous vulnerability for both as well as additional psychic power. Intellectually, he always knew he should be willing to give his life to his Slayer. After meeting Buffy, he knew his life _did_ belong to Buffy, as well as his heart and soul. 

***

Just before One AM he pulled one house up from the Summers' home. Before the car stopped, Buffy dashed from the house and jumped into his car. Speeding away, he kept his eyes on the road. 

"Mom went to bed with a headache. She gave me the keys." She smiled, dangling keys in her hand. "Now we don't have to really break-in. Which I don't know how to do anyway." 

"I do," he reluctantly admitted. 

"You? Wow. The mild-mannered librarian surprises again." Amused, she laughed, "Hey, I am way impressed, Giles. So what other secrets are you keeping from me?" 

He cleared his throat. "Well -- " From the corner of his eye he caught her mischievous grin and accepted it as the frivolous, rhetorical question he hoped it was. "I'll never tell," he responded as lightly as he could. 

"You know, I never would have met you without all this super hero stuff. And I'm glad I did." 

Gravely he studied her face, seeing beyond the surface cuteness to the underlying strength integral in every fiber of his Slayer. Barely realizing his thoughts were tumbling out into audible words, he talked of Slayers past, of Watchers born and bred to guide their sacred charges through the painful duties of being the Chosen One. Tenderly, he related histories of these people as if he had known them personally, as he sympathized with them completely. 

Her eyes sparkled with more affection than humor. "Everything I needed to know about being a Slayer I learned from you." 

Knotting his hand into a fist, he resisted brushing away the hair framing her face. "Nothing in my training prepared me for you, Buffy." 

A smile lit her face. "Surprise. That's a good thing, yes?" 

Laughing, he brushed his fingers on her nearby hand. "The best thing that ever happened to me." 

She squeezed his hand. "Do you ever imagine what it would be like if we 

weren't the Slayer and Watcher? If we were just Buffy and Giles? Without the vamps and curses and," she shrugged uncomfortably, "you know, the short-lifespan stuff?" 

"I do --" he stuttered, feeling a burning flush cover his skin. "I mean, I do believe that would take quite an imagination," he laughed mirthlessly, self-consciously. "Buffy Summers, cheerleader, and Rupert Giles, British historian? We would have nothing in common." A little breathlessly, he studied her face so close to his. "Sometimes, I believe destiny would have pulled us together, no matter what century or circumstance. Imagine a time when Buffy Summers defies Fate and becomes the first Slayer to die of old age, as a dottering grandmother." 

Laughing, the anxiety melted away from her face, gradually replaced by a resolute sternness. "Then I expect you to be there helping me across the street, Giles, as the world's oldest Watcher." He smiled, but noting her hard expression, he solemnly returned his attention to driving. "Make a promise to your Slayer, Giles." 

"What kind of promise?" 

Soberness covering her expression and tone, she responded quietly. "Promise you'll never do anything stupid like endangering yourself to protect me." 

Giles shook his head. "I can't make that promise, Buffy. You know that, don't you?" 

Stubbornly, she glared at him. "Promise, Giles. It's important to me." 

Squeezing her hand he then released her to turn the wheel. Gently he deflected her request. "We're here, Buffy." 

When he turned off the engine her hand gripped onto his wrist and under the dim streetlight he stared into her sober, bewitching green eyes. "With the ascension coming up and everything, I need to know you'll be all right, Giles. I still need you, whether you're my official Watcher or not, I can't do this without you." 

He placed both of his hands around both of hers. Not daring to stare into those eyes while he spoke, he lowered his head. "Please believe me when I promise I will never leave you, Buffy. But don't ask me to deny who I am. I can't, any more than you can deny whom you are. I am your Watcher, your trainer, and your protector. You are my life. I will do whatever I need to do for your protection -- always -- for the rest of my life." 

So much emotion bubbled through him he was surprised it didn't shock her through their physical contact. Devotion, love, desire coursed through him like electricity. He wanted to close the few inches between them and kiss her, wrapping her in his arms. Reluctantly he released his steady hold on her hands. Daring a glance at her face, the expression in her eyes stopped him. A fleeting -- something -- maybe love, he'd like to think -- skittered away, overwhelmed by fear, irritation and resignation. She could no more change his destiny any more than she could change hers. Now, he didn't think either of them would if given the choice. 

Clearing his throat, he fought for a measure of objectivity. "Now, on to breaking into your mother's shop." 

"Investigating." Her correction reflected her subdued manner, yet her eyes remained resolute. For a moment the sober expression of resignation held, then her humor caught the wry tone of his words "We're not breaking in, Giles. I would never corrupt my Watcher like that. We have her permission and the keys."" 

He had parked in the designated loading/parking spaces assigned at the back of the shop. Buffy quickly exited the car and immediately entered a passcode into the digital alarm box at the back door of the shop. 

They shined their flashlights at the exhibition near the front of the store. Several wooden statues and weapons were set on display. In a one place on the wall was a small placard with no object, obviously the space the dagger had once rested. Giles studied the remaining relics, admitting there seemed nothing sinister in the curios. 

In Mrs. Summers' office they went through an itemized manifest, including pictures, of the Hawaiian shipment. Most were listed as carved curios, made by an artisan in the Islands. The stolen item was not listed on the cargo sheet. 

"It doesn't seem to be on the original order sheet." 

"That was something that confused mom when the shipment came in." Buffy explained. "The item was included with the shipment but wasn't listed." 

"How strange." 

"That's what mom, thought, so she wrote down her own description. The only thing she found on it was an inscription. She copied it." Buffy pulled out a card and showed Giles the notes her mother had made. "The words were inscribed on the blade, but I didn't understand them." 

"That's because it's in Latin, Buffy._ Fortitudo, Robur, Fidelitas, Amor_ The words mean courage, strength loyalty and love." Giles caught his breath and reread the words again this time in the Latin. "My God, it can't be." 

"Giles, what's wrong?" She pressed against his arm to get a better look at the paper. 

Instead of answering her question, Giles asked one of his own. "Buffy, I know you saw the dagger, but did you handle it?" 

"No," Buffy giggled. "Mom didn't want me to touch it, she was afraid I might hurt myself." 

Giles smiled at Buffy's comment, also seeing the humorous irony in her mother's caution with a fully trained Slayer. "But I do remember that I really wanted her to hand it to me, I wanted to touch it badly." 

"As if you were drawn to it?" 

" Yes. Why?" Buffy had felt the undercurrent of Giles unease. "Is the dagger a danger?" 

"Nnno," he stuttered, finding his throat dry. What was he going to say? His thoughts stalled a moment as her warm breath brushed against his neck and her sweet scent swept through his senses like a spring breeze. "Not a danger in the Hellmouth sense." 

"You're being cryptic again, Giles." 

"Buffy, did the dagger seem to have an unusual design?" 

"You mean on the hilt?" 

"No, maybe I should have clarified myself. The dagger itself, did it seem to be a little different from others you have used?" 

Buffy looked thoughtful. "Now that you mention it Giles, when mom showed it to me, I remember thinking that it was very odd, not like any dagger, I'd seen before, almost as if... 

"As if it were a cross?" 

"Yes, that was it exactly." Buffy agreed in dawning realization. "The handle was almost the same length as the hilt and blade." At Giles pensive look Buffy chided. "Give, Giles, you know something." 

"I could be wrong about it, but I think it's the Arancor dagger." 

"And this dagger might be trouble here on the Hellmouth?" 

"Possibly." 

"That sounded like a bad possible not a good possible." 

"Sorry, actually the danger means more to us then to anyone else." 

"Huh?" 

Suddenly Buffy stiffened, then looked up, out the office window, toward the front of the store. "Uh, serious trouble, Giles. Shut off the flashlight, someone's coming." 

Quicker than the distracted Watcher, Buffy snapped the flashlight off and shoved Giles under the desk, her scrunching in nearly on top of him. 

"Vampires?" 

She placed her fingers against his lips. "The cops." 

The front door rattled. A powerful beam of light strafed the walls of the office. Giles hardly breathed. How could he since his heart seemed stopped. Crushing against him, the Slayer's force over him seemed magnified, intensified in the small, confined space with their bodies crushed together. 

In the reflection of the dancing light, he stared into her eyes, seeming to feel, see, and even touch into the center of her soul. Her eyes widening, he thought she might be sensing the same vision, feeling the same power that tingled through him in some deeper place than the marrow of his bones. Finally, releasing a breath, shakily she removed her hand from his lips. 

"I think they're gone," came her quavering whisper. 

"I -- " He blinked, as if startled, wondering at the incredible power that had charged between them. Buffy studied his face for understanding, and seeing her look he explained. "The link between Watcher and Slayer. A metaphysical union. Rarely a Watcher shares it with his Slayer -- it -- it's not even supposed to be -- be real." 

But he KNEW it was real. His great-grandfather, Ian Sampson had experienced it -- true and complete love, devotion and trust -- with his slayer/wife, Arden. There had been so many complications to the relationship and the Watcher Council -- the reverberations still affecting the Council even now. But that deep love had fostered, or uncovered, a psychic link between Watcher and Slayer. Intensified, in it's purest and most complete form of consecrated marriage, the link became the fabled Fated Connection. 

Love was one reason he had been sacked by the Council. 'A father's love' they thought. They were afraid of his love for his Slayer. If he got too close to Buffy he might repeat the family weakness of loving a Slayer. With that union would come incredible mystical, magical power and they would never take that chance again. Watcher/Slayer mating --too much force there -- here -- and they feared that power in Rupert and Buffy. 

He had felt that energy tonight and it was a force so overwhelming he was shocked and awed. In that instant they had known uncompromised love -- no restrictions, no guilt, no fear -- and the dynamism that love could wield between Slayer and Watcher. 

The wonder and emotion tightened his throat and his eyes burned with overwhelming tenderness. "It was like touching your soul." 

Trembling, she shook her head. "No." 

Didn't she feel that incredible intensity? Her expression indicated yes, but her words were telling him she was denying the magic -- denying him. 

"Buffy --" 

Covering his mouth with her hand, tears sliding down her face, Buffy shook her head. "We have to go." 

She moved to leave, but Giles held her by the shoulders. "Look at me and tell me you felt nothing." 

Shifting, she threw her arms around him. "I've never felt so warm. So -- I don't even know," she stumbled deliriously. "Accepted. Understood. Loved." 

Hugging her tightly, Giles could not separate any of the emotions. The force of his love was so strong it encompassed all those things and more. Quietly, he assured, "You are loved, Buffy. With all my heart." 

After some moments she slowly released her hold. She admitted to feeling different inside, more unsettled and vulnerable. She walked across the room. He stood by the desk, giving her the space she needed. When Giles had explained to her about the Fated Connection, she hadn't realized how powerful the feeling could be. At the time it was still a story, not real. But now to actually feel the power . . . . 

"I can't deal with this now, Giles. Don't do this to me." 

"You think this is just me, Buffy? This can't happen unless both Slayer and Watcher feel the passion. Can you deny you felt incredible power, intensity -- emotions --" 

"Stop it! I can't do this! We can't talk about it or mention it again. Agreed?" 

He pushed away the pain throbbing in his soul. She was completely right and he had been entirely out of line. What they felt in that instant spark of destiny had to be denied. For now. 

"Then we carry on as always," he decided huskily. 

"I'm sorry, Giles. I could imagine what we could -- nevermind." 

"Yes," Giles breathed out almost to himself. "Imagine." 

***

For several reasons the trip back to Buffy's house was fraught with distractions. Asking himself the same questions, Giles strove for answers almost as earnestly as he strove for inner calm. The Fated Connection was not a myth. Had he ever really believed the Council's denials anyway? In his hopelessly besotted, romantic heart, hadn't he believed the Fated Connection was real? 

The dagger of Arancor may also turn out to be real. Though the Watchers had always denied the existence of what had ceaselessly been called their "holy grail." 

Unwilling to let the discomfort persist, he stopped the car along the curb. Several blocks from her house still, he couldn't keep driving with the emotional forces assailing him within. Facing her in the small front seat, he angled around to face her. 

Reflected in her countenance were the confusion, the anxiety, and the wonder -- all of which he shared -- of the experience. Mastering his own rampant speculations, he seized on the anchor of history to calm them both. 

"Buffy, we are not under some kind of evil spell," he gently assured. "Sympathetic bonds are not unknown between Watchers and Slayers. 

"The Fated Connection?" 

Of course that's what he'd labeled it, what he'd been thinking -- hoping he did share that special link with Buffy. Now, in her precarious emotional state he could not acknowledge his dearest hopes. With the Ascension coming up she could not be distracted by this new development. "When Eyghon threatened you, I had a clear psychic link to you. It warned me of your danger and I was able to come help you." 

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I was hoping to study it more before saying anything. Then -- I -- uh -- never got the chance for more research." 

Her face closed into hard planes of pain. "Then I brought Angelus out of hiding and he killed Ms. Calendar. By the time I was done defeating him I ran away. Since then things haven't been very happy between us." 

"No, sometimes they haven't." 

They had hurt each other badly in the last few years. Unknowingly, she continued to stab him in the heart every time she touched Angel, or talked of the vampire with tender love on her face and in her voice. For the first time in a long while that thought did not wrench his core as it always did. Because Slayer and Watcher now had something Slayer and Vampire would never have between them. This link was something good, worthy and pure, but could only be nurtured through mutual affec -- mutual love. 

Honesty had to be maintained at this moment or he might completely lose the precious bond that had so spontaneously erupted between them. But he could not tell her the complete truth -- the details of the old history of his great-grandparents. Just as he had protected her by shielding the worst of possibilities when she could read minds. Now he would veil the entire truth about his great grandparents -- how his knowledge of this link confirmed his own family history, not tales from some dusty volumes of Watcher journals. 

Giles did not want her to know that while Ian and Arden lived happily for a few years, Arden, at sixteen, gave birth to their daughter, and a few months later was slain by a demon. The oldest recorded age for a Slayer was twenty-one short years. He needed Buffy to live so much longer than that. 

"This is scary, I know, especially after your recent experience with mind reading. But this is different, Buffy, I promise. I would never allow it to hurt you. Can you believe that?" 

Her grin was slight, but the humor and affection in her eyes spoke of deeper feelings. His hands tingled. For him, it was impossible to tell if this was some kind of sympathetic reaction, or merely his usual reaction at being so close to her. Perhaps the whole thing was being generated by his own desires? 

"I know." The certainty, the confidence in her tone reflected her trust. "I never told you all the things I could read in your mind, did I?" 

The blush swept up his neck to his hairline, burning his face with embarrassed recollection of the feelings and thoughts he'd tried to conceal from her when she could read thoughts. He had blocked so much – obviously not all. Refusing to rise to the bait, he would not ask what secrets of his she now held. 

Serious again, she gently caressed his hand. "You were the only one who didn't fear me, Giles. But you were so afraid for me. After all the times I've hurt you, you were hurting for me. And I didn't need to read your mind to know how much you love me." 

Momentarily her expression was unreadable. What kind of love did she believe he held for her? Did it meet with her approval or shame? Did any definitions or detail matter? 

She slid her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I hope you know how much I --" 

Red lights and the blur of a police siren startled them both. They looked through the windshield to see a police sedan parked in front. 

"Great, just what we need," Buffy scowled. 

An officer slowly approached Giles, shining a flashlight beam in the Watcher's face. The policeman ordered him to place his hands on the steering wheel in plain sight. 

"You know lover's lane is made for this stuff, fella, not the residential area." 

"My apologies, officer, I was just taking this young woman home -- " 

The light went into Buffy's face. 

"Young is right. How old are you, young lady?" 

"Eighteen." 

"You have some ID to back that up?" 

"I -- no -- I didn't think I'd need it." 

The beam went back to Giles. The policeman had a hand on his pistol. "Is this your house, miss?" 

"No I live a few blocks aw -- " 

"Name and Address?" 

Buffy obediently gave the information. The officer ordered them out of the car. For the first time she noticed a second officer on her side of the car. She and her Watcher were escorted to the back seat of the police car and driven to Buffy's ominously dark house. She whispered a warning that this could be a ploy of the Mayor's to trap them, but Giles skeptically refuted that it looked more like plain bad luck. Giles was restrained in the back seat, the second officer watching from the curb, while Buffy and the first officer went up to the house. 

"Do you have a key, miss?" 

"I -- uh -- yeah, I do." She fished out her mom's key ring and opened the front door, smiling. "Hey, see, no problem. You can let my friend go, now, right?" 

The officer rang the doorbell several times, placing a restraining hand on Buffy's arm. "Not just yet." After several moments the hall light came on and Joyce Summers crept down the stairs. Buffy closed her eyes. 

"Mrs. Summers?" the officer called out. "This is Officer Todd of the Sunnydale Police. We have a girl here claiming to be your daughter. Could you please come verify her identity?" 

"My daugh -- Buffy! What's going on, now?" 

Buffy opened her eyes, wincing. "Hi, mom. It was nothing, really. I -" 

"Buffy!" Joyce looked incredulous. 

"She was necking in a gentleman's car," the officer obligingly answered. "I needed to verify that this is your daughter and that she is eighteen. Is that correct?" 

"Necking! In a car? With who?" 

Buffy covered her face with her hands, shaking her head, willing the nightmare to go away. Could this get any worse? "It's not what it looks like." Her tiny stab at explanation was ignored by the authority figures. 

The officer ordered his partner to bring 'Romeo' up to the house. Joyce gasped when Giles stepped into the light of the porch. Joyce questioned, Giles tried to explain, Buffy covered her ears and shook her head, talking but not being heard. Buffy was over eighteen and a legal adult, so Giles could not be arrested. During the conversation the second officer mentioned something to the first officer, who interrupted the debate. 

"Are you the Joyce Summers who owns the art shop on main street?" 

"Yes, yes I am." 

"And your shop was burglarized Saturday morning?" 

"Yes." 

The officer studied Giles. "Do you have an alibi for your whereabouts on Friday night and Saturday morning?" 

"A what?" 

The officer turned to Buffy. "What about you, miss? Were you going back tonight for more goods to fence? What is it, a drug habit?" He eyed Giles. "Or is he forcing you to -- " 

Giles caught her arm as she drew it back to punch the officer. "This is absurd." 

At this outrage Joyce had to draw the line. "Buffy was in San Diego with me. And Mr. Giles is not a burglar or a thief, officer. Please, let me just handle this." 

"Don't worry, ma'am, we'll get this straightened out for you." He shoved Giles against the house and pinned his arms back, snapping handcuffs on the Watcher. "We have a few questions for you, pal." He turned Giles around and started for the police car. 

Buffy blocked the way. "You can't take him, he's done nothing. He didn't burglarize my mom's shop." 

"We're just going to make sure of that, miss. You're not going to try and stop me, are you?" 

At the slight shake of Giles' head, Buffy reluctantly backed off. "How can I help?" 

"Just stay out of it, please, Buffy. I think Ian can verify an alibi for me. We were talking on the phone most of the -- " 

The officer shoved him. "Hey, enough of that, mister. Let's go." 

The fugitive was not yet to the car when Joyce grabbed her daughter's arm. "Buffy, couldn't you two have waited until daylight to check on the burglary?" 

Buffy shrugged off the hold and stalked into the house. She could still slightly savor the link with Giles as it shimmered along her consciousness. Slamming the door after her mother, she asserted the natural Slayer protective instincts to help her Watcher. Tersely she explained their clandestine mission to the shop. Since they almost always worked at night it just seemed to be the right time. Grudgingly, Joyce accepted the explanation for the nocturnal investigation. Then she asked about the necking. 

"We were not necking, mother. We were having a Slayer/Watcher moment and the police happened by. That's it. You can't honestly think I'd be kissing Giles, do you? I mean, he's older than you!" 

The slam rolled off her tongue automatically -- words she should say, revulsion she should feel. The act was only skin deep. Underneath she remembered the warmth, the shiver of power and energy she felt when they had stared into each other's souls for those few magic moments. 

"Don't be rude, Buffy. It's just that I know -- nevermind." 

Buffy was too irritated already to be more disturbed about her mother's embarrassed tryst with _her_ Watcher.. "Don't remind me about you and Giles and the candy, mom. Gross-out! Believe me, he would never act that way with me -- he's -- he's Giles -- and I'm the Slayer. The last thing I have to worry about is him making moves on me!" She started upstairs. "Now get dressed, please. We need to go down to the station and help Giles. You need to vouch for him or something." 

"Buffy--" 

The Slayer turned around, facing her mother, grim determination coloring her face and tone. "He's my Watcher. We need to help him. There's things going on, mom and Giles could be in danger." 

"With the police?" 

Refraining from mentioning the past incompetence of the local cops, Buffy vaguely informed her mom that dark conspiracies were happening in city government and this could be a ploy to capture Giles. The theory seemed thin to Joyce but it was enough to convince her of her daughter's determination and concern. They arrived at the station and went in. It took the two only a few minutes to find out that Giles wasn't there, nor were the two "police officers' who had arrested him. 

Coming out of the police station and down the steps Buffy stopped for a moment, lost and confused. Where was Giles? Even with her mother standing right next to her Buffy felt alone and terrified. Not long ago, after she had believed she had killed Angel, she had been devastated. But it was nothing to the desolation she felt now as her bond with Giles was fast fading away. 

***

After leaving the police station the Slayer's next stop was Giles' apartment. Buffy strode up to the door with her mother close behind. She slowed her step when she spied the door to Giles' apartment slightly ajar. Extracting a stake from her jacket pocket, she signaled her mother to stay put as she cautiously approached the door. The Slayer quickly slipped through into the apartment. Not hearing anything from the hallway, she rapidly ascended the stairs to Giles bedroom, spying no one, Buffy quickly came back down. She slipped into the living room. As her eyes adjusted to the slight bit of light shining from the streetlight outside she gasped at the devastation. Giles' house was in shambles. The book cases had been overturned, the desk pulled apart. Someone had totally trashed his place. 

Knowing that whoever had done this was now long gone, she picked up one of the of the table lamps that had ended up on the floor setting it right. She switched it on noting the huge gash in the base. "Mom, you can come in now." 

Joyce cautiously walked into Giles' living room and stopped in bewilderment. "Buffy what happened?" 

"I wish I knew," Buffy commented clearly upset. Her mother watched her as she began to look around. Without thinking, while searching for clues to who might have done this, she started to pick up the some of the mess. 

"Do you think the people who took Mr. Giles did this?" 

Buffy looked up from the book she had just salvaged from the huge pile strewn on the floor. "Yeah, probably." 

"Why?" 

"That's what I have to find out." Buffy said determinedly. "Obviously they think Giles has something they want." 

Buffy stared down at the book she held in her hand and realized it was Ian Sampson's Watcher's journal. Unexpectedly, Buffy found herself looking down at the same book and the same page she had seen for the first time a few nights ago. The night Faith had paid her Watcher an unanticipated and unwanted visit. Putting the book down carefully on the end table near the lamp she had righted, Buffy turned to her mother. 

"Mom, I need to use the car." 

"Buffy --" Joyce began doubtfully. 

"Please I need to use it." Buffy repeated. 

"Do you have an idea where Mr. Giles is?" 

"Maybe, maybe not, mom, but I need the car to go and check out a possible place. Okay?" 

"Yes, okay." 

"Thanks, mom." 

Buffy dropped her mother off at home and drove over to Faith's place. Not the dive motel room where she used to stay but at the new place the Mayor had set up for her. Buffy knew that if Faith had Giles she wouldn't be hiding him there, but Buffy figured she might be able to "persuade" the other Slayer to tell her where she had hidden the Watcher. 

Buffy reached the apartment complex and parked the car, swiftly entering the building. She climbed the stairs to the third floor two at a time and quickly found Faith's door. Knocking, she prepared herself to attack as soon as the door opened. It took only a moment, but the door whooshed open and before Faith could even say anything Buffy had pushed her way in and slammed the door shut. 

"Hey, B if I'd known you were coming I'd have cleaned up the place," Faith told her from the spot on the floor where she had landed. 

"Where is he?" Buffy demanded as she grabbed the front of Faith's shirt and hauled her up. 

"Have you lost someone again, B, so careless of you, first Willow and now, who?" Faith taunted laughing. "Oh let me guess, your trained Vampire has disappeared and you think I did it." 

Buffy gritted her teeth in rage as she shook the other slayer. "Giles! What have you done with Giles?" 

Faith looked confused for a moment. "Giles? This is about Giles?' 

"Yes, he's missing, his place has been ransacked and I immediately thought of you, after that nice visit you made to his place the other day." 

Faith grabbed the hands Buffy had on her and pushed the other Slayer back. "Giles finally get some sense in his head and leave you?" 

Buffy growled impatiently. " Giles would never leave me without a good reason. Besides it was two pretend cops who hauled him away on some trumped up charge and I thought of you and your sugar-daddy, the Mayor, immediately." 

"Hmm, well B, I really want Giles, and I do mean in the carnal sense." Faith told her maliciously. "But I didn't kidnap him, no need. If you keep treating him as badly as you always do, he'll come willingly to me -- a Slayer who really appreciates him." 

Buffy laughed in disdain as she started back out the door she had slammed open, knowing with certainty that Faith didn't have Giles. "Giles will never be yours, Faith. He's too good a man for you." 

Faith followed her to the door and yelled a the other Slayer as she stormed back down the hall. 

"And he's too good a man for you too, B." 

Buffy found herself at the front door of the apartment complex, having taken the stairs down from the third level at Slayer speed. She needed to get out of there. Away from Faith and her hateful words. She stepped outside feeling the cool breeze hit her face as the tears began to flow. Was Faith right? Was she really worthy of the love of a man like Giles? After all she had put him through, he still stayed, helped her, protected her and tried to make her life as easy as possible. And all she could do was hurt him. Buffy got back into the jeep. Leaning her head on the steering wheel, she cried out all her frustrations and worry. 

***

The next day Buffy arrived at the library early, having put in calls for the Scooby gang, including Wesley, to meet her there. She found herself pacing off her nervous energy after being unable to sleep last night. Her overactive imagination visualizing all sorts of horrendous things that might have happened to Giles. 

The group filtered in slowly. Oz and Willow came first, with Willow bringing with her the prerequisite donuts. Xander was next, looking very bright and cheery for this time of the morning and looking like he had slept in his clothes. Cordelia and Wesley came in last, together. 

Cordy being Cordy, immediately started complaining about the early hour they had been dragged into the library on a Saturday. With the usual commotion they all found seats at the main table. 

"Where's Giles?" Willow asked curiously. "Is he in the office?" 

"That's why I called you all here. Giles is missing." Buffy informed the others grimly. 

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Wesley asked confused. 

"Missing as in somebody took him." Buffy answered irritated. Wesley had gotten on her nerves from the first time she had seen him. But right now his presence reminded her of the fact that her real Watcher, Giles, was not here. Maybe she wasn't being reasonable but as far as she was concerned Wesley was an interloper and her "Watcher" was gone. 

"Do you think it was the Mayor?" Xander asked the Slayer. 

"I don't know, I mean the guys that took him were cops, but when Mom and I went to the police station they said there were no officers by that name at there precinct." 

Willow turned to her computer. "Well, I can check that easily right now. 

"What about Faith?" Wesley suggested. "Didn't she and Mr. Giles have some problem earlier in the week?" 

"Yeah, Faith might have grabbed, Giles." Cordelia piped in agreeing with Wesley. 

"I tried Faith last night right after Giles had been taken and she denies any involvement." 

"Do you believe her?" 

"I'm not sure, Will, she seemed to have been surprised when I told her Giles was missing, even though she tried to hide it." Buffy explained. "Any other ideas?" 

"Why don't you ask the Watcher?" Angel appeared from behind the stacks suddenly. 

"Oh fun, it's dead boy and so early in the AM too." 

Buffy frowned at Xander but decided to ignore the remark. Like Xander, she wasn't thrilled to see Angel either. She had deliberately not included the vampire in this gathering because she was still having trouble being around him ever since there break up. But if he could help her find Giles then she could stand to see him for a little while. "What do you mean?" 

"I saw Giles last night, warned him about some guys who were looking for him, he suspected they were sent by Travers." Angel looked pointedly at Wesley. 

"He never mentioned anything to me?" Buffy said confused. 

"He probably didn't want to worry you, Buffy." Willow pointed out. 

"Well, I'm worried now, Will." Buffy confirmed as she turned to look at Wesley. "So what do you know about all of this Wes?" 

"I...ah...don't know anything, about it." Wesley sputtered in indignation. 

"What the council doesn't let you in on what's going on anymore?" 

"Buffy, it's not Wesley's fault if Giles is gone." Cordelia quickly defended the new Watcher. 

"Oh yeah, Cordy, he's with the Council," Buffy accused. "He was appointed by Travers, and Travers was the one who threatened Giles." Buffy turned back to Wyndham-Price. "Is that what happened, Wes, did you let Travers know that Giles hadn't exactly been following the rules?" 

Wesley looked around him at all the accusing faces, all but Cordelia's. "Buffy I give you my word, I had nothing to do with Mr. Giles' disappearance." 

"You're still reporting back to the council, aren't you?" Oz asked him. 

"Yes, I mean -- no." 

"Which is it?" Xander looked confusedly at Wesley. 

"Well, in the beginning I did complain about Mr. Giles' interference," Wesley explained weakly. "But after the debacle with Faith I have been a little more circumspect in my reports." 

"What does that mean?" 

"It means I have come to respect Mr. Giles and all he has accomplished here." Wesley confessed at last, as if a burden was lifted from him. "The job of a Watcher is nothing like I thought it would be and nothing like they trained us for." 

Buffy looked at Wesley skeptically, not sure if what he was telling her was the truth. Could she really trust him? She didn't know, she only knew that if it was the Council who had Giles then Wesley might be very helpful in tracking him down. 

"Okay Wes, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, at the moment." 

Surprisingly Wesley looked vastly relieved by the Slayer's statement, but then his face took on an unhappy cast. Noticing the abrupt change, Buffy wondered what was wrong. "Wes, you look like you just had a very bad thought." 

The Watcher looked pained for a moment as if he wasn't sure that he really wanted to relate to the Slayer and the others what had come into his mind. They were all finally accepting him as part of their little group and he was loath to possibly wreck that new found friendship. "I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings but..." 

"But what?" 

"There is the possibility that Mr. Giles is no longer in Sunnydale." 

The faces around him looked shock at his comment. 

"Of course, you tried to take Faith back to England, didn't you?" 

"What are you saying, Oz?" Willow said upset. "That Giles is already out of the country?" 

"If they have taken him back to England…" Angel looked over at Wesley in inquiry. 

"We might never see him again." Wesley confirmed. 

Buffy was listening to the conversation with growing dread. No, no, she wasn't going to even think of that The idea that she might not see Giles again was too hard for her to even contemplate. If they had taken him to England it may be already too late for her do anything to help him. No, she wasn't going to believe that. And she didn't. She just knew he was still somewhere in Sunnydale. Maybe the link between them hadn't dissolved completely. Or maybe it was the fact that she couldn't face the idea that Giles might already be dead. 

Everyone had become quiet. Looking at Buffy they waited for the Slayer to tell them what to do. 

Willow turned to her computer and read off the information on the screen. "The names you gave me of the guys that took Giles, they don't show up as working for the Sunnydale police force." 

Willow's announcement jarred Buffy from her reverie. Looking over Willow's shoulder at the computer screen she read the information too. 

She turned to the others. "If the Mayor didn't take Giles and Faith doesn't have him, then any ideas where we look for the possibility we have not nice Watchers in our midst, people?" Buffy 's remark was met with blank stares. "Okay, let's start searching the usual and likely places that can be used to hold someone prisoner in this town.." 

"Of course in Sunnydale, that could be half the town," Xander quipped, trying to lighten the mood. The others just glared at him. "Maybe we better get started." He continued, getting up hurriedly from where he was sitting. 

Buffy pulled out the map that she and Willow had gotten from Giles's office and everyone gathered around it. A few minutes later the Scooby Gang broke up and started to head out the door. Willow and Oz went out together, as did Cordelia and Wesley ,each group given an area to search. Xander planned on looking for Giles on his own as did Buffy and Angel, but the vampire would be restricted in his hunt during the daylight hours. 

Angel was the last to leave, waiting to see if Buffy needed anything else. Noticing that she seemed to be lost in her thoughts he approached her quietly. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

"If it is the Council that took Giles, then I think it's time this Slayer breaks with the Council of Watchers" 

"Buffy do you think that's a wise choice?" Angel questioned appalled at the thought. Even if he was a vampire, tradition was something he understood having lived for over two centuries and a Slayer breaking with the Watcher's Council was unheard of. "You might need them." 

"Need them for what?" Buffy asked him. "To wreck my life even more than they have already? To trust them, after what they 've done?" 

"Well it was the Council that sent Giles out here as your Watcher." Angel reminded the Slayer. 

"Yes, that's true." Buffy smiled ruefully. "The only decent thing they have done for me. But now they have taken him away from me." 

"So where will you start the search?" 

"I was thinking of checking out Willie's first," she decided. "That seems to be the place they were spotted first." 

"Can I join you?" 

"Sure?" Buffy said indifferently. 

***

It hadn't taken Giles long to realize that the cops who had arrested him weren't really Sunnydale police. Besides the fact they weren't headed in the right direction, he had gotten a better look at them as he sat handcuffed in the back seat. He knew one of them slightly, he realized and concluded they were both Watchers who worked for Travers. Clever of Travers to use fake police. He had been on guard for a number of things that the Council might pull but this was certainly not one of them . 

Giles sighed in frustrated anger. Really, they couldn't have picked a worse time. With the Ascension coming up all the Slayer's resources needed to be directed towards that impending problem. Buffy certainly didn't need to worry about her wayward Watcher, with all the stress already surrounding her. 

He chided himself for not being more on guard after Angel's warning. He had been so busy wondering about the new connection between he and Buffy that he had ignored the immediate problem. Angel had warned him about the possibility of danger, but both Buffy and he were caught unawares -- too entangled in emotions to sense the peril. An exemplary argument for objectivity, but much too late to do him any good. 

"So gentlemen, where are you taking me?" 

"Quite." The larger one growled the order with harsh anger. 

"Will Mr. Travers, be there to welcome us, or are you two the greeting committee?" Giles commented sarcastically. 

"Shut up!" It was the other one this time. 

"Talkative bunch." Giles muttered under his breath as continued to try to see if he could get the handcuffs undone. The problem was he didn't have anything he could use to jimmy the lock. If he could just get them off his hands, he could take out the two men up front quite readily. Giles was quite apprehensive that they were planning on taking him out of the country and back to England away from his Slayer. They had tried that tactic with Faith. But Faith had spoiled there plans. Giles hoped he could accomplish the same thing before it was too late. 

It was only a few minutes later when the car slowed and pulled into a driveway. Giles still hadn't been able to get the handcuffs off. The car came to a stop and the two men got out. Pulling open the back door they none to gently hauled Giles out of the back seat. Keeping on either side of him they walked him towards a decaying building which had a familiar look to it. 

"The Sunnydale Arms." At least it wasn't the airport terminal, Giles thought, relaxing somewhat. "Couldn't Travers find any other place for this little meeting." 

The two men didn't answer and took Giles in through a side door. They walked through the kitchen, or what was left of it, a dining area, and then into the lobby. Giles glanced around. The place didn't look much better then when he was here the last time. If anything it was even more dilapidated then before. The two men didn't give Giles too much time to look around as they prodded him along. 

Taking him down a long hallway they approached a door. One of the men opened it and they all walked down a steep set of stairs. It was awkward going for Giles his hands still bound behind him. He looked around when they reached bottom and found himself in the basement of the old hotel. 

Keeping the handcuffs on him the two men put him in the only chair left in one piece in the room. Using ropes they tied him securely to the chair. When they finished they walked back up the stairs. 

Giles heard the sound of the bolt being thrown as they left him alone in a place he hoped never to see again. He looked around the room and if even with the dim lighting he could see more then he wanted too. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of what had occurred the last time he had been in this room. He still felt great shame at what he had done to Buffy by following the rules of the Cruciamentum. He should never have let it go as far as it had. He should have never betrayed Buffy at all.   
  


***

It was some hours later when Giles heard the bolt being drawn back. Someone was coming back down . He had tried for awhile, unsuccessfully, to get untied, but had only caused more damage to his wrists, from the handcuffs and chest from the tight ropes. He was thirsty, but knew his chances of getting anything to drink from Travers and his men was not part of the game. They needed to soften him up. For some reason he was yet unaware of at the moment they needed something from him or they would have taken him out of Sunnydale by now. 

Travers appeared in front of him, the two men who had "arrested" him were behind him no longer wearing the police uniforms. 

"Well, Mr Giles, a pleasure to see you again." 

"Please forgive me if I don't agree with you, Travers, and please cut the pleasantries and tell me why I'm still here in Sunnydale." 

"That's what I have always liked about you, Rupert, you come right to the point." Travers circled the captive man slowly. "And you're right. If we didn't need something from you, I would have had you in England by now. But the Council has other priorities." 

"Obviously stopping an Ascension in Sunnydale isn't one of them." Giles elucidated sarcastically. 

"Well, we still have a few days before the Mayor begins." 

"Oh, wonderful, I do hope you and your men plan on staying for it. I would love to use you for cannon fodder." Giles told them grinning savagely. 

"Enough!" Travers yelled furiously, startling the two men standing behind him. 

Giles looked at the Watcher in satisfaction. It wasn't easy to get Travers angry. That was one reason the Council used him for overseeing these type of jobs.. His temperament had always leant it itself to calm -- coldness.. But then, Giles had always been one of the few people who could ever get any rise out of him. That was another reason Travers had never liked the other Watcher. 

"We want the dagger of Arancor." Travers told Giles. 

Giles was floored for a minute. That was the last thing Giles had expected him to say. "And what makes you think, I have it?" 

"Who else would know the significance of that specific piece." 

"True." Giles agreed reluctantly. 

"So please tell me where the dagger is." 

"I don't know." 

"Mr Giles, we can make this easy or we can make this hard." Travers sighed impatiently. "The Council wants that dagger. You know how dangerous that artifact can be in the wrong hands." 

Along with the snaking fear that the Council seriously intended to separate him from his Slayer, he also felt the insanely satisfied pleasure that the council _did_ recognize the bond, the feelings between he and his Slayer. In a very absurd way he was gratified to know his love for Buffy was somehow verified by their anxiety. Yes, he was certifiably round the twist. 

"By the wrong hands, are you perhaps referring to a Watcher and Slayer who might care for each other?" 

"I see you've been reading your great-grandfather's diary." Travers complained in distaste. "It's filled your head with foolishness, Rupert. You've become a simpering romantic." 

Giles ignored the insult. "Occasionally I do indulge in research. We really don't have a lot of time these days for trivialities since we have an Ascension coming up." Giles reminded angrily. "Or haven't you been reading the reports Wyndham-Price has been sending you?" 

Travers surrendered a thin smile. "I have been reading the reports, yes, and at first he seemed to be the good little Watcher and report every little incident. All the times you have interfered, all the times the Slayer has disobeyed him." 

"You have him well trained," Giles said disgustedly. 

"We did. But lately he seems to be slacking off on his reports." 

"Good for him, maybe he's grown a backbone." Giles cheered. "Maybe there is hope for him after all. That is if he stays away from your lot." 

"Mr. Giles, you will be silent unless you are telling me what I want to know," Travers interrupted angrily. Score number two for Giles. He had completely offset Travers careful equanimity again. "I want the dagger of Arancor" 

"And I told you I don't have it!" Giles shot back, knowing that Travers would never believe him. 

If the Council hadn't stolen the dagger, and he didn't have it, then who took it and why? Was it just a common criminal who planned on pawning the piece? Or did someone who knew the significance of the dagger steal it? What Giles couldn't believe was the sacred artifact had turned up here in Sunnydale, after so many years having been lost, and in Joyce's gallery of all places. If only he had seen the piece when it had been in the gallery. Then it would be in his possession at the moment. 

"Well, Mr Giles, since you don't seem to want to be cooperative, I think a little persuasion is in order." 

Giles looked at the other Watchers. Not surprised by his comment. He had wondered when they were going to get around to the ugly part of the kidnapping. 

Travers gestured to the men behind him. "Proceed." Travers headed up the stairs, leaving Giles with his two men. When he reached the top another man waited for him. 

"Sir?" 

Yes, Richardson?" 

"I don't understand, Sir, why don't we just use the usual drugs to get the information we want?" 

"Richardson," Travers sighed impatiently. "Have you forgotten everything you've been taught already?" 

"I don't understand." 

"Rupert Giles is a master in the use of magic. It surrounds him." 

"Sorry Sir, of course, using any type of truth drug would be totally ineffective." 

"Precisely." 

***

Willow and Buffy met up in the library after a long day of fruitless searching. Angel had left Buffy at Willie's promising to check some of the old warehouses near the east end of town. But since he had to use the sewers she knew it would take him longer to do his area . 

Buffy had been out on her own after that trying any place she knew from her Slayer patrols and any spot she could think of where someone could be hidden away. It was know over eighteen hours since Giles had disappeared. 

They hadn't heard from Wesley and Cordelia in awhile and Oz and Xander had decided to check one other area that the musician had thought of before dark came upon Sunnydale. 

Buffy and Willow pulled out the Sunnydale map again Marking off areas as the search progressed. Buffy was beginning to despair. No sign of the missing Watcher after almost a day. Maybe Wesley had been correct and the Council had spirited Giles out of Sunnydale and back to England, right after they had taken him.. 

Willow had even tried, without success, a magic search-spell, hoping to clue into Giles' location. Buffy wished her 'psychic link' or whatever they shared at the gallery would help find him, but her 'feelings' -- her 'connection' had dwindled into nothing but despair. 

The door to the library opened and Oz and Xander walked in looking very discouraged. 

Buffy looked up from the city map on the table. 

"Sorry, Buffy, no luck." 

Yeah, Buff, nada, zip, nothing. " Xander added. "I hate to say this but maybe the Council did take Giles out of Sunnydale." 

Buffy sighed. "I know, Xan, I was beginning to get that unhappy thought myself." 

"Remember guys, no negative thoughts, we will find Giles." Willow reminded the others. "We have too." 

"We think we might have found something." Cordelia said excitedly as she and Wesley entered the library right behind Oz and Xander. 

"What?" Buffy looked hopefully at the twosome as they came over to join the others at the table. 

"Wesley saw a man, who he knew, from England." Cordelia said proudly. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Very sure," Wesley confirmed. "His name is Richardson and he is one of Travers' boys, as we used to call them." 

"Why?" Cordelia asked him 

"Why, what?" 

Why did you call them Travers boys?" 

"Because -- " 

Buffy broke in impatiently. "Cordelia it isn't important right now. What is important is where you saw him?" 

"Right," Wesley confirmed. "We saw him coming out of a store near the municipal buildings, wasn't it Cordelia?" 

"Yup, near the municipal buildings." 

Willow and Buffy immediately checked the map to see what parts of that area around the city buildings they had already searched. The others gathered around the table, too. Everyone was a little more hopeful now, realizing that they finally had a possible starting point to hunt for the missing Watcher.   
  


***

Buffy had chosen to search on her own now that dark had descended on the city. She didn't want any of the others to be by themselves while searching after sunset. Only Angel, like herself would be safe without a partner. They had started the search from the store where Wesley had seen the other Watcher. Xander , Oz, and Willow had gone east, Wesley and Cordy south and the vampire had opted for west checking the section of town in and around the docks. They would meet back at the store after three hours to compare notes if Giles hadn't been found by then. 

The Slayer's footsteps took her north. She had canvassed her section for almost two and a half hours now. Checking every abandoned warehouse, building, and house and she had so far come up empty. 

Walking down another block of derelict buildings Buffy unexpectedly found herself near the Sunnydale Arms. She had been so busy searching she hadn't realized how close she was to that frightful building. It was a place that still gave her nightmares. Nightmares that would stay with her for a long time to come she knew. She looked at the decaying hotel and a sense of something -- she wasn't sure what -- hit her. 

Giles? Buffy gazed at the hotel again, this time concentrating using all the instincts that her Slayer's senses provided. A lopsided smile her hit face she knew where Giles was with certainty now. Trust Travers to use the same damn place twice. One thing you could say about the guy he absolutely had no imagination. 

Buffy started up the driveway and then stopped abruptly. Standing motionless for a moment the Slayer tried to get rid of the sense of dread that had creeped up into her mind. It would not help Giles if she couldn't handle herself because the place still unnerved her. 

Breathing in deeply Buffy continued up the driveway. She slowly approached the building, exactly the same way she had done that other fateful night. That night she was cautious because her Slayer abilities had deserted her and she was frightened that she wouldn't be able to save her mother or herself. This time it was Giles' life that hung in the balance and even with her powers totally intact, and only having to face ordinary humans, she didn't trust Travers not to spirit Giles away again before she could get to him. So she wanted to get into the building before anyone knew she was there. 

She followed the driveway to the side of the hotel. She found a door and slowly and as quietly as she could she opened it. It was already half way off the hinges and with her Slayer strength it came completely off. Hoping the noise of the splintering wood hadn't alerted anyone inside, she went through the open doorway. She found herself in the kitchen. Adjusting to the dim lighting, she proceeded out the kitchen door and walked through the dining room and approached the lobby area. 

Reaching the lobby of the hotel she stayed in the shadows as she saw some movements in the dim light beyond. Coming into her line of sight was a man she recognized from last night . It was one of the "police officers" who had taken Giles. He walked over to another man, who had been sitting in a chair. The man glanced up and Buffy smiled grimly, recognizing the hateful Travers. The Slayer was looking forward to pounding that particular human into dust, right after she found Giles. She listened to their conversation hoping to find some clue as to where in the hotel they were keeping Giles. 

"Yes, Albert, have you made any progress?" 

"No, Sir, he refuses to say anything. We've been working on him for a couple of hours now." 

Buffy listened to the discussion in confusion. Working on Giles? 

Travers sighed in frustration. "Always a stubborn man, our Mr. Giles." 

"Just so, Sir. I understand from reports last year that he withstood Angelus for many hours." 

Withstood Angelus -- Angel? Buffy realized, horrified, what the two men were talking about. Giles had withstood hours of torture from Angelus. Is that what the Watchers were now doing to Giles? Why? Because of her? Giles had refused to leave her, was he paying the price now? 

"Very true." She heard Travers answer. "Go back down there and you and Henninger do what you must, we need that information soon." 

"Yes, Sir." The man that Travers had called Albert walked out of the room. 

Buffy watched him go, knowing now where they were holding Giles. Down there could only be the basement. Buffy shivered in dread. The basement of this hotel she knew all to well. Without her Slayer powers she had to face off with an insane vampire to save her mother. 

Pulling back into the shadows, Buffy went back through the dining room. and found the hallway that led to the basement area. She walked slowly down the hall knowing that the man that Travers had called Albert wasn't far ahead of her. She had no desire to alert him to her presence yet. Soon, though, he would know that the Slayer was here.   
  


***

Xander, Oz and Willow were the first to arrive back at their starting point discouraged at not having found the missing Watcher. Wesley and Cordelia came next also admitting defeat. It was a few minutes later when Angel sidled out from the shadows and joined the others telling them he was also unsuccessful. The only one missing was Buffy. 

"Shouldn't Buffy be back, by now?" Willow asked the others in concern. 

"She is late." Wesley pointed out. 

"Maybe she found something." Xander suggested. 

The group looked at each other and then without speaking started to move north in the direction Buffy had taken earlier. They traced the same path she had taken and as dawn approached Angel had to reluctantly leave the search for the now missing Buffy and Giles. 

***

Buffy reached the door to the basement. Breathing deeply she tried to dispel the fear that had again washed over her at the realization she was back in this dreaded place. She opened the door slowly and entered the basement, she stayed on the landing for a moment getting her bearings. She could hear voices down below her and one voice especially made her heart leap in joy. It was Giles' voice! She listened for a moment. 

"You really are going to have to do better then that, gentlemen." 

It was Giles, but his voice sounded very weary and in pain. She heard the thud of flesh hitting flesh and didn't even bother to use the stairs. Instead she propelled herself off the landing into the basement below. 

The noise of her landing startled the two men who had been concentrating on Giles. They turned to look at her and found themselves facing a very angry Slayer. 

Buffy stared at the two men with a feral grin on her face. "Two against one with one tied isn't very fair odds, gentlemen." 

Giles looked up and mouthed. "Buffy." 

"Have you out of here in a second, Giles." Buffy assured her Watcher calmly, trying not to let her rage at the two men get control of her. 

Giles looked terrible. His face was badly swollen, bruised and caked with dried blood. She could see his jacket was gone and his shirt hung open with blood splattered over it. His chest also was bruised and bleeding. If she did loose her temper, she could kill these two men easily. 

Both Albert and Henninger knew that they were in trouble. They tried to make a run past the enraged Slayer that stood before them. Buffy delivered a roundhouse kick to Albert 's chest and sent him flying across the room. Henninger charged the Slayer and was out for the count before he hit the floor. 

Buffy quickly stepped over the fallen man to get to her Watcher. She squatted down to his level and carefully lifted his head. "Giles?" 

"'lo, Buffy." Giles smiled through swollen lips. 

"Hello, Giles." Buffy answered happily -- glad he was still alive and still here with her. She reached down and ripped off the ropes holding him, then broke the chains on the handcuffs, his arms falling limply to his sides. His arms were so numb from being in the same position for so long it would be a while before he could even raise them. Buffy saw a pitcher of water sitting over on the floor just out of reach and grabbed it -- obviously left there to taunt Giles by it's closeness. "I'll bet your thirsty?" 

"Y's," Giles answered as Buffy helped him drink a little of the water. She knew it probably hurt his sore lips, but there wasn't a straw handy right now and he needed water badly. 

A noise on the stairs alerted the two that someone else was in the basement room. Richardson had been sent down by Travers to check on the other men's progress. Buffy had been so busy with Giles that she hadn't heard the other man. The young Watcher came up short when he saw the Slayer and his two friends sprawled on the ground. Before Buffy could even move he was up the stairs calling out a warning to Travers. 

"Well that tears it." Buffy told Giles. Travers could come down the stairs with a loaded weapon to stop the both of them. "I was hoping to give you a few minutes to relax, but I guess were going to have to move." 

Buffy encouraged Giles as she helped him up. He groaned with the effort of standing, muscles protesting from sitting too long. The stairs were going to be hard for Giles to navigate, but they started up them slowly one at a time. They had gotten halfway up the stairs when smoke began to whirl down into the basement. 

"Travers." Giles whispered. 

"That figures -- wants to smoke us out. Clever little bastard." 

"Or, he's -- jus trying to -- kill -- us." 

"Not going to happen," Buffy promised as she and Giles continued up the stairs a little faster. 

Reaching the hallway the smoke was even thicker. It made both Buffy and Giles cough, which Giles was loath to do since it made his ribs throb painfully. 

Buffy guided Giles through the smoke and down the hallway. Oddly thankful, at the moment, that she had been here before. She was able to unerringly find her way out of the hotel. Passing the lobby they were brought up short by the flames that were licking up to the ceiling barring their way to the outside. Reversing direction, Buffy led Giles back through the lobby and towards the dining area. It was so smoky Buffy could barely get a breath. She was even more concerned for Giles who had already been through so much already. 

Keeping as low as Giles could go, Buffy found the kitchen door and plowed through it, her arm still around the Watcher. The smoke was heavy here too, but the flames had yet to reach this part of the old building. Buffy guided Giles through the kitchen and found the open doorway that she had come through earlier. They stepped out the door and Buffy had to move quickly as Giles started to crumple on her. 

"Hold on, Giles, a couple of more steps and we'll be safe." 

Giles heard her and kept going. They had just made it to the driveway when a car came speeding up towards them. Buffy quickly pushed Giles out of the way. He landed on the grass, Buffy rolling right next to him as Travers' speeding car continued it's mad rush down the drive and out into the street. 

"Giles, are you all right?" Buffy asked as she turned around and checked on her Watcher. He hadn't moved since she had pushed him. She scooted over near him and gently moved him so his head could rest in her lap. She knew she needed to get him to a hospital but at the moment she wasn't sure she could. 

Giles looked up from his position on his Slayer's leg. Unable to speak, he tried to mouth something, but he just shook his head. 

Buffy couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes. "Just wait until I get my hands on Travers." Buffy promised bluntly. " I'm going to make him bleed." A touch on her shoulder startled her. 

"We saw the smoke and knew you had to be in the middle of it." Xander told the two as the rest of the group came running up the driveway. 

Giles looked up at Buffy. "Maybe -- wiser if we -- left." 

"Before the cops come, good idea!' Buffy agreed readily. 

She gently moved his head, alarmed to discover blood dripping off her hands. Only then did she notice frothy red liquid sliding from his lips. 

"Giles! You're bleeding! Quick -- let's get him to the hospital!" 

Using Oz's van they transported Giles to the hospital and then waited in the ER waiting room for any news. Most of the Scooby gang had sprawled themselves out in various positions. They had been here too many times before and knew how it worked. All except Wesley, who found it too undignified to sprawl. He'd also never been here before. And Buffy, who was still so worried about Giles, couldn't settle down either, so she just paced around the small area. An hour went by and then another. Buffy still paced. A few minutes later Dr. Levenson, Jonathan's Father, came into the waiting room. 

Buffy immediately went over to him followed by the rest of the group. "Dr. Levenson, how's Giles?" 

"He's resting. Such a bad mugging." 

Buffy nodded, momentarily forgetting their cover story. 

"Mr. Giles has several bruised ribs, one broken, which punctured a lung. That was the complication we've been working with for the last few hours. Everything's fine now. Even his lacerations are stitched and he's asleep. Barring complications or infection we should release him in a few days." 

Elated that Giles was alive, Buffy felt they probably got off lucky. A flash of memory speared her mind -- Giles outside the school that day Buffy stood across the street from the campus before she left. Giles after enduring hours of torture at Angelus' hands. She honestly didn't know if this incident was less serious or more serious than that terrible event, but she was nonetheless relieved her Watcher would live to take care of her. 

Buffy smiled, begging the doctor to let her see the patient. Dr. Levenson denied the request, stating that the librarian must rest, but in the morning he would relay the messages of the devoted students. The Slayer forcibly contained her enthusiasm and relief. She was, to the world, just another student at Sunnydale HS, and Giles just the librarian. A ruse difficult to maintain at times like these. All she wanted to do was run into Giles room, hold his hand, and reassure him that she was so, so happy he was alive. 

***

"In the fifth century Padraic -- Saint Patrick -- introduced Christianity to the Celt." Giles explained to Buffy as they both sat in Giles living room. Giles was still not up to speed, but was better, Buffy was glad to see. Multiple bruises were still evident on his face, but they were slowly beginning to fade. Giles and Buffy hovered over a dusty, fragile book -- the Watcher book Faith had tried to steal from Giles' place. After Faith's attempt at stealing the priceless volume he now was sure to keep it under lock and key. 

Turning to a well-worn page, Giles showed her an ink sketch of a sturdy dagger with an ornate hilt. Giles' finger traced the end of the hilt where an intricately designed Celtic cross served as the top of the ancient weapon. 

"Soon Celtic craftsmanship and Christian symbols combined -- united in dramatic knot designs symbolizing everlasting interaction and fealty." Voice quiet, Giles studied the picture with reverent appreciation. With his fingertip he trailed the inside circle of the unique Celtic cross where a Celtic knot filled the inner center. "Continuity and eternity combined with devotion and faith. Buffy listened in enthralled fascination to Giles voice as he told her the history of the dagger. 

When Guinevere traveled to Camelot to wed Arthur, she brought with her more than just a dowry from her home of Camelerd. As a personal present, she brought with her two matching daggers of Camelerd -- one with a gold hilt and three silver crowns etched in 

the hilt, topped by a Celtic cross -- for Arthur. Her dagger was the same design but the hilt made of silver, topped by a Celtic cross with a Celtic knot at it's center. 

Dark forces swirled around Camelot, the seat of justice and righteousness. To enhance the weapons for the power of good, and knowing Merlin disapproved of her, Guinevere had the magician bless the daggers. Capriciously, Merlin blessed the daggers to have power over darkness only when they were used by a man and woman who were exclusively bonded by love and a unity of purpose -- a Fated Connection. Which, he knew, would not last between Arthur and Guinevere. 

When Arthur left to battle Lancelot, Mordred chased the queen into the tower of London where she was under siege until Arthur's death and the fall of Camelot. At that time she entered a convent and gave the daggers of Camelerd into the care of the local Abbot. 

When the black plague hit London the forces of demons and darkness reigned. To give extra power to the Slayer of the time, a priest of London brought out the daggers and revealed the legend of their power to the watcher and slayer of the time. They kept the Fated Connection a secret, since magic was not church approved, but they knew the whole story behind the daggers. Then the priest asked the Bishop of Cantebury to place a special blessing of sanctity on the daggers to fight evil. 

Legend had it that the force of righteous power in the daggers brought civilization out of the dark ages. The daggers were handed down to watcher and slayer from then on -- the gold to the watcher, the silver to the slayer. Somewhere along the line they discovered that the latent magic of the Fated Connection still existed within the daggers. When used by a watcher/slayer team who were bonded in love and unity of purpose, their powers were enhanced to dimensions of physical strength, emotional symphony and psychic harmony. 

Finally, in the late fifteenth century, a friar chronicled the Fated Connection of Watcher Tyre Frame, and Slayer, Eden Sinclair, and the legend solidified into a mysterious, but magical gift between extraordinary Slayers and Watchers. After their deaths the gold-hilted dagger of Camelerd was lost -- probably taken by the Watcher Council. 

The silver-hilted dagger, Arancor, again appeared in the nineteenth century. Slayer Arden Miles married Watcher Ian Sampson -- the last known Watcher/Slayer marriage to involve a Fated connection. During a battle with a demon, Arden snapped the cross off the hilt of her dagger. Ian fashioned it into two necklaces -- the Celtic cross for his slayer and the Celtic knot for himself.. The cross and knot were given to young Elizabeth Sampson, who grew up to become a watcher and marry fellow-watcher Simon Giles. The silver-hilted dagger disappeared. 

Presumably, when a _"Fated Connection" --_ Watcher and Slayer -- meet, their powers of mental connection -- psychic abilities -- were increased by possession of the blade. A truly fated couple -- Watcher and Slayer -- seemed to somehow mystically attain possession of the blade. 

Giles turned to another book -- a slender, handwritten leather bound volume. "According to my ancestors Ian Sampson and Arden Miles, the blade increased their -- uh -- their -- a-a-abilities. Their -- uh -- closeness. And their mental link." 

"Don't worry, Giles, I won't make you go into embarrassing details. Except on the mental thing for the moment" Buffy smiled at the charming blush flooding up his face. "You mean like they could read each other's minds when they held the dagger or something?" 

He cleared his throat. "Well, something like that. They claimed increased psychic ability in regards to sensing the other's feelings -- awareness of danger -- more empathy than telepathy I should think. At any rate, the Council has never allowed any serious study of the phenomenon so all we have is conjecture. And Sampson's account of -- of -- events. But, you see, the blade is lost now, so there is no way to prove any of this. During a battle with a demon, Arden snapped the end off the hilt. Soon after that the blade disappeared and Arden -- well, she died." 

Buffy ignored the depression filling her heart at the inevitable death of the happy woman in Giles' picture. She gasped. "The picture! In your great-grandfather's journal! Arden is wearing the cross!" 

"Yes." Giles closed the book carefully and put in on the end table. "Ian fashioned the cross portion into a necklace for her and the inner Celtic knot into a ornament for himself." 

"Will you investigate our -- um -- what else happened the other night?" 

For most of the night he had avoided eye contact. Close physical proximity and drowning in those captivating green eyes seemed to overwhelm him, so he avoided locking gazes with her as much as possible. Only valiant control kept him from touching her. The tender hope filtered into his tone. 

"Do you want me to?" 

Staring into his eyes she was intent and serious. "Yes. I'm confused and I don't know what to do with all these things happening --" 

As his body tingled, his lungs constricted, he denied his reaction. "You don't have to worry about this, Buffy. We can ignore it." 

"But it won't go away." 

Certain his love would never fade or disappear, he admitted it was there to stay. 

"Then I guess you should find out more about this link we felt." 

"Under normal circumstances that would be my first priority." 

Smiling gently she nodded. "But nothing is ever normal on the Hellmouth, is it?" 

"No, but I promise, in my spare time, I will give it much more attention. The Ascension must be our top priority now." 

"I know. It's not important to worry about a dagger right now either, is it? I mean, could the Council already have gotten their hands on it?" 

"I doubt that but we can't worry about it now." Giles told her. "Too many other things on our plate. But I'll see what I can do." 

Their lives were in transition -- graduation, Ascension, Angel leaving, Buffy eighteen -- so many events and dangers swirling around them. In the center was the Slayer, and next to her, always the Watcher. So many possibilities . . . . 

She leaned forward, as if she were going to hug him, but pulled back not wanting to hurt him. He was still sore, slowly recovering from his beating at the hands of Travers' men. "Thanks. You're the best, Giles." 

"You're welcome. Now you should go home and get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"G'night." 

"Good-night. And Buffy?" 

"Yes, Giles?" 

"Be careful." 

"Always." 

Buffy walked out the door and stopped a moment as she heard a song playing softly. Giles must have put on a CD. She listened for a moment. 

__

Imagine I'm in love with you, it's easy, cause I know   
_I've imagined I'm in love with you, many, many times before_   
_It's not like me to pretend, but I'll get you, I'll get you in the end_

Buffy smiled and walked away from Giles apartment unaware of the person hidden in the shadows watching her. The individual slowly came out from the bushes and observed the Slayer walk slowly down the block. She had hidden under the open window and listened as Giles had related to Buffy the legend of the dagger. Looking down at her hand, Faith caressed the blade she held. The dagger of Arancor glinted in the moonlight. It was a beautiful piece of workmanship. And it now belonged to Faith. The question was, what was Faith going to do with it? 

[**THE END**][1]

   [1]: nemesis.htm



End file.
